Shion
|voice=Maki Tamura (Japanese) Tricia Pierce (English) |age=''Unspecified'' |first= (Manga) Chapter (Anime) Episode 26, A Night Without Yoshimori |affiliation=Kokuboro |occupation=2nd Executive Department Head Spider Demon |power=Pink Silk Binding Webbing Spider Goons |relative= |nick= |extra= }} Shion (紫苑) is a member of the Kokuboro, and leads the 2nd Executive Department, though she is typically only seen among her spider goons. Personality Shion has a relaxed, almost lazy approach to her role in Kokuboro. She is easily bored, and often will not do anything she sees as requiring too much effort. She admits to only having joined Kokuboro because she liked the castle. Plot Byaku entrusts Shion with the task of eliminating Heisuke Matsudo, who has been sending his own ayakashi to spy on Kokuboro. Shion takes a small group of spider goons to Heisuke's house, easily bypassing his numerous protective charms and destroying any ayakashi they come across. Shion confronts Heisuke, who activates a large seal array on the floor meant to trap her. He intends to shoot her with a gun that fires bullets meant to destroy ayakashi. However, Shion slips a spider onto his neck and takes control of his body, forcing him to shoot himself in the head. When she later reports to Byaku, Shion inwardly notes that something felt odd when she took over Heisuke's body, but doesn't mention it because she wants to avoid doing more work.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 33 She later discovers that Heisuke used an ayakashi concealed by a human skin disguise (not unlike the ones Kokuboro uses) to fake his death, so that he could more easily confront Byaku. During Kokuboro's first mass attack Karasumori, Shion largely observes while Byaku commands their forces. Shion notes each time that they suffer a loss, but Byaku continually assures her that these are minor setbacks that are easily overcome. Meanwhile, Shion sends her spider goons to attack the Sumimura and Yukimura homes, but Shigemori Sumimura easily defeats them. When Princess grows tired of waiting and tries to conquer Karasumori herself, Byaku finally grows worried and orders Shion to restrain her. Shion doesn't even try, realizing that Princess could easily destroy them both. Fortunately for everyone, Princess is pushed back by Karasumori's power, and Byaku decides to retreat out of concern for her health. Shion takes a more active role in the second mass attack on Karasumori: she uses the same human skin as Kaguro to lure out Yoshimori, who is eager to fight him. To Shion's surprise, Yoshimori surrenders, figuring that if he is taken hostage, he will eventually be able to meet Kaguro and defeat him. Shion captures Yoshimori, and Sen Kagemiya as well when she notices him spying on her. Back in Kokuboro's castle, Shion tries to overwhelm Yoshimori, first with her webbing and then with her goons, but he manages to resist everything even while bound. Heisuke Matsudo and Kagami burst in, destroying the goons and causing Shion to retreat in shock, allowing them to free Yoshimori. Shion watches Kaguro's battle against Yoshimori, noting that Kaguro is really enjoying it. She plans to escape before the dimension collapses, but is stopped by Hekian, who, now free of Byaku's control, is also escaping. He tells her that the Night Troop is guarding the dimension's usual exit, and offers to lead her to another exit if she agrees to become his bodyguard. Shion is offended that he considers her an equal, and reveals that her ability to control others is even greater than Byaku's, binding Hekian and turning him into one of her goons. After receiving one of Aihi's flowers in the wind, Shion instructs Hekian to lead her and her goons to a safe exit. Powers & Abilities As her choice of dress suggests, nearly all of Shion's abilities have a spider theme. "Pink Silk": Shion's most direct method of attack is a pink thread curled around her finger, which can be used as a whip, or to grab and hurl objects at her foes. Despite the obvious coloring, it is very subtle and usually is not spotted until it is already curled around the opponent. Body Possession: By attaching a spider to the end of her thread, Shion can subtly slip it onto an enemy and take complete control of their body. Binding Webbing: Shion shoots glowing threads from her fingers, which become tightly-binding webbing on contact with a target. Spider Goons: Shion commands an unlimited number of acrobatic, black-garbed minions. They have limited intelligence, but tend to overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers. Shion can also transform other ayakashi into spider goons. References Category:Characters Category:Kokuboro Category:Ayakashi